One chance
by Ellen 96
Summary: JJ finds herself in need of a friend, but gets much more.But how will the rest of the team handle the change.
1. Chapter 1

It was just an average day at the BAU. Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi, Derrick Morgan, Spencer Reid, Emily Prentiss and Penelope Garcia were all working hard at there desks. But Jenifer Jaureau wasn't at work today, she had the day off.

Reid was at his desk thinking about what JJ would be doing. He missed her not being around the office he thought that she made the work he had to do much easyer she always seemed to brithen the day for him. It was like when she wasn't in, his job was a horrid, unbearable job, it was like JJ made it all worth while for him.

JJ was sitting on her couch thinking about Will and what had just happened. She knew there relationship hadn't been working but she didn't think that he would have left.

_Flashback_

_JJ had just arrived back from a horrid case and she needed to see her beautiful son. She got in the door and went to find her two boys. She discovered Will and Henry watching the t.v the site made her smile. Will turned quickly when he realised that someone was in the room. He turned and saw JJ standing there looking at them he got up to give her a kiss but she relly needed to give Henry a hug so she bypassed Will. She tried to smile at him but when she saw the face she was getting she knew she had made a mistake. It made her feel a little bit guilty but when she picked up her boy she couldn't have cared about anything else on the planet to her he was the most beautiful thing in the world. Then Will cleared his throat and JJ snapped out of her trance. She tured to Will looking for a kiss or a hug but he just stood there looking at her in a way she wasn't used to getting she knew immediately that she was in trouble. She said to him "I'll put Henry to bed and well talk".She walked into his bedroom and put him to bed and kissed him on the forehead. She walked back into the sitting room and looked at Will he looked rather unhappy. He looked up at her when she had come in and said " I cant do this anymore." " What?" JJ repiled looking at him with worry. "I cant do this any more, I cant do this anymore I cant stay at home while you go to work you don't even seem to care about me anymore." JJ replied " its my job you when we started dateing that it was going to be hard work, you knew that I loved my job and that I would never leave it" Will looked sadly at her and said " Well I cant handle being second so Im going to need some time JJ" and with that he left. It took JJ a couple of minutes to relise what had happened._

She decided that she needed to go to bed so off she went.

**This is my first fanfic and i know its tiny but i would relly like peoples opions i have loads more ideas so please let me know what you thought and p.s i dont own any of the cm charaters.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning JJ woke immediately, and realised that she was all alone that there was no one in the other side of the bed this made her feel all alone and it brought on a fresh wave of tears. She decided that there was no point in feeling bad for herself and that she had to get up as she had to work today.

When JJ arrived at work she realised that she was the first member of her team to arrive. She knew that she didn't look the best so she decided she had better go to the bathroom and put on some make-up. She had decided on the way to work that she didn't want her team-mates to find out about her issues at home. She tried her best to make it look like she hadn't been crying all might but no amount of concelar was going to find the dark circle under her eyes. She knew that her friends would notice something was up but she hoped that they wouldn't comment on it.

Reid entered the car park and it looked like he was last on his team to arrive which was unusual because it was normally Morgan that was late. Reid entered the main hall of the BAU at immediately noticed Rossi was chatting to an intern who was extremely pretty and realised that he didn't even want to take a look at her he noticed that recently there was only ever one girl on his mind and that was JJ. The more he thought about the more he was sure that they would have made a great couple but he knew it would never work as she loved Will and only thought of him as a good friend.

Later that day Reid was at his desk doing some paperwork when Emily came over and started talking to her. Reid wondered what was wrong with her as she was acting weird she kept gently touching his arm and smiling brightly at him. Then suddenly JJ walked swiftly over to Reids desk and said quickly and sternly " Reid, I thought that you had a loud of paperwork to do." Emily gave her a strange look that Reid could not place and with that Emily returned to her own desk.

JJ was working in her office doing her best to try to forget about Will and concentrate on her work. She reached for the next case file and opened it and saw a picture of a young man who had been stabbed to death. The picture made her think of Ried and this made her shudder. She wouldn't be able to keep going if anything were to happen to Reid, he was het best friend that she ever had, had. Then he thought of how she had reacted when she saw Emily flirting with him. It had made her rather angry but she decided that was just worried that Emily would take him away from her. Then at that moment Emily walked into JJs office. JJ asked what she was doing in her office. "JJ, I am her as a friend not as a colleague, are you ok?" said Emily. JJ looked into her friends eyes and realised how lucky she was to have such a loving and great bunch of people to work with but she replied " Im grand what would make you think Im not" . She had decided that she didn't want to tell anyone about her troubles. Emily just lookes at her and said "Well you know were I am if you want to talk"

Reid was nearly finished his work when Emily came over to him and asked "Do you want to come out tonight? Morgan and Garcia are definitely coming." Reid thought about and decided that he could do with a good night out. "Id love to come".

Reid, Morgan, Garcia and Emily were all sitting in the bar. Reid and Morgan weren't drinking but the two girls were, there were getting a bit tipsy. They were chatting when Morgan spotted a gorgeous brunette sitting at the bar. He asked to be excused and he went off to ask her to dance. Emily looked at Reid and put out her hand. Reid totally mis-read her and gave her, her drink. Emily laughed at him and said "Dance with me". Reid wasn't sure what to say but before he had time to respond she had caught his hand and was dragging him onto the dance floor. He looked back to Garcia who was looking rather glum watching Morgan dance with that other women. Then Reid realised that he wasn't the only person looking at Garcia, Morgan had seen how sad she looked so he told the brunette that he had to go. He walked over to Garcia and said "Baby girl, you didn't think that I was going to leave you here all by yourself." Garcia looked up at him and he said "Lets dance".

Emily looked at Reid and saw that he was looking at Morgan and Garcia and looked at Reid and said " They should get together they would make a brilliant couple. Reid nodded in agreement and then focused on his attempt to dance. When the first song was over the do had put on a slow song. Reid looked at Emily who smiled and put her hands on his shoulders. Reid stood there wondering what to do, he decided that he would have to touch Emily's body. He felt like he shouldn't be doing this but Emily looked like she was enjoying herself.

Later that night Morgan and Reid decided that it was time to go home. They looked over at the two girls and they both knew that they were going to have to take them home. Morgan looked at Reid and said "You take Emily and ill take Garcia". Reid nodded in agreement he went over to Emily and told her that it was time to go home and that he would be bringing her. He put his hand around her waist to get her to his car she seemed very unstable.

When they got to Emily's apartment Reid decided that he was going to have to bring her upstairs. So he got out and helped her into her apartment. When he had gotten her into the living room he looked at her and said "Are you going to be alright?" Emily just looked at him and she decided to go for it. She leaned into him and kissed him. Reid immediately pushed her away immediately and said "What are thinking Emily were just friends." Reid then turned and left.

On the way home Reid began to realise what had just happened. He couldn't believe it. Why would she have kissed him. He thought they were only friends but the more he thought about it the more worried he became what if Emily really liked him, it was going to be a problem but then it could have just been a mistake she was drunk and she might not have know what she was doing. He hoped that they were just going to forget about it.

Later that night Emily woke up and ran to the bathroom because she needed to get sick. After she had emptied her insides out. She beagn to realise what she had done. She had kissed Reid the more she thought about the happier she was that she had done that. She had wanted to do that for so long. She had tried to put all her feelings into the kiss but Reid didn't react the way she would have liked, he might just have been a bit shocked that she had kissed him. She decided that she wouldn't bring it up un-less he did


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at work Garcia and Emily looked terrible, they both had bad hangovers. When Reid got into work he was worried about seeing Emily after the incident yesterday. He hoped that she wouldn't mention it because there was no way in hell that he was ready to talk to her like that, he liked her as a friend but that was all, he hoped that that's all that she wants as well but he knew that she wanted more.

When he got to his desk she was no were to be seen he let out a sigh of relief and then JJ came over to him and asked how his night had been. Reid thought about telling her about what had happened with Emily but he decided against it and said "It was ok, Garcia and Emily got pretty drunk and myself and Derrick had to bring them home, it would have been much more fun if you had come though." He grinned shyly up at her. She just stood there not knowing what to say or do then she replied "Next time I promise I'll come." This made Reid smile then JJ walked off towards the direction on Hotchs office he knew that this ment she had a new case he hoped that it wouldn't be a bad one.

The team had just come into the conference room when JJ said "Oregon, has a serial killer. He abducts young girls between the ages of 20-25 with blonde hair. When they are found, which seems to always be 2 weeks later, they have been sexually abused and when hes done with them he slits there throats. He has killed 5 girls and there is another missing who fit's the type and if it is the same person we only have 1 week left to find her." Hotch turned to his team and said "Well talk on the plain, well meet up on the airstrip in 30 minutes and bring you go-bags".

On the plain everyone looked rather tense because they all had a feeling that this case was going to be a bad one. Hotch, Morgan and Rossi sat together talking about the case while the other three members of the team were sitting in silence. Emily was stareing at Reid but he hadn't noticed because he had been stareing at JJ and JJ hadn't noticed Reid because she was in a place of her own think about Will and Henry. But then JJ noticed that Reid was looking at her it made her feel rather self-conscious and this caused her to blush which was odd because she never blushed in front of her team because they were so close but Reid had always been different the more she thought about it the more she began to realise that herself and Spencer might just be a little more then friends. But she knew that nothing could ever happen between them because of the fact that they worked together. Then she noticed that Reid was still staring at her "What" she asked. Reid quickly answered "Sorry I was just daydreaming."

The team had just gotten back onto the plain after the case they had found the un-sub after he had killed two more women. Everyone was really tired and they all just wanted to go home and talk to there friends and families.

They were nearly at the airstrip when there were only two people left awake on the plain, Reid was doing some paperwork and JJ was looking over the case files trying to decide what case they would work on next.

Reid looked up and say that himself and JJ were the only two left awake on the plain. He got up and walked over to her and said "Hey, I was just wondering, but what has been up with you these last couple of days, its just that your one of my best friends and I don't like to see you when your sad." JJ looked into her friends lovely eyes and before she knew it she found herself telling him everything that had been up with her the last couple of days. When she had finished her story Reid didn't really know what to say but he said "JJ Im so sorry I know this is going to tuff but Im here and I know the rest of the gang will do everything to help you." then before he knew what he was doing he put his hand around her and was hugging her trying to get all his feeling for her into the hug. He could smell her strawberry shampoo and it was like heaven for him. Then he left go of her but he kept one hand on her shoulder. She just looked and him and leaned into his shoulder. It was very comfortable for bought of them so they stayed like that for the rest of the flight.

On the way down the stairs of the plain JJ felt someone touch her back but she didn't think much of it until she got to end of the stairs when she felt someone breathing on her neck it sent shivers up and down her body then she herd Reid whisper in her ear "Do you want to come out for a cup of coffee or something tomorrow?" JJ looked at him and smiled "Id love to." she replied. Reid then said "Ill give you a call later."


	4. Chapter 4

JJ sat looking at Reid who was sitting across the table from her they had went to a small coffee shop that was opposite a park. They had been talking happily when Reid had completely changed the subject and with a sad look on his face he asked JJ what has been wrong with her these days.

JJ looked into her best friends eyes and couldn't bring herself to tell him her problems until suddenly he reached out and caught her hand and said softly "You can tell me anything you know that right?" JJ looked down at there touching hands, his touch always sent shivers up her body but this touch was different it was more intense. Before she could stop herself she found that she was telling Reid all about her troubles with Will and many other things. Reid sat there just looking straight into JJs eyes.

When JJ had finished talking to Reid didn't know what to do and before he knew what he was doing he found himself leaning in towards JJ he felt like this was his chance and he felt that he needed to take it then when there lips met shivers went up and down both there body's. Then Reid pulled away and said "Lets go for a walk in the park."

JJ nodded not trusting herself to talk she couldn't believe it she had just kissed Reid her best friend. She had loved the way his lips felt on her lips and the way he tasted of coffee and something sweet.

Reid caught JJs hand and she loved it, she loved the way he could make her shiver with the tiniest bit of contact, the way he could make her smile without even trying.

They were in the middle of the park when Reid stopped and put his hands around JJs waist and said "JJ I have needed to tell you this for such a long time but it never seemed like the right time but the more I think about it, will there ever be a right time or place so here it goes, Jennifer I love you and I have for a very long time everyday I think of you and it makes me smile"

JJ looked at him and replied "I love you too, Spencer."

Reid smiled and kissed her, but this time it was more passionate she felt his hands beginning to roam around her body and she loved the thought of Reid holding her, touching her and being with her in a way she never thought they would.

JJ pulled away before the kiss got anymore intense and said to Reid that they must go on a real date before they go any further. Reid grinned at her and replied "That's a good idea what about ythis Friday well go out for Dinner?" JJ smiled "Id love to".


	5. Chapter 5

It was Friday and the team hadn't had a case all week so they were all in a good mood but Emily noticed that Reid and JJ were acting a bit weird. She didn't think much of it at the start of the day, but now it was lunch and bought seemed really tense. Emily then had a socking thought what if there was something going on between them, but she laughed at the thought. She knew that Reid might not feel the same way about her the way she felt about him, she didn't think that he would go out with someone after she had kissed him. But he had practically ran but she thought it might just have been the way he might have been a bit nervous. But she decided that she was going to talk to him about it, when she would get the chance.

JJ was sitting at her desk thinking about how nervous she was, she was going on a first date with a man she thought had been a friend and would never have been more. She was really excited about the date because Reid he made her feel special, like she was worth more then anything in the world and when they ever had ant physical contact it sent shivers up and down her body and then when he had kiss had her she felt something she had never felt not even when she kissed Will. The kiss had left her on a high for about three hours afterwards.

Reid had, had a brilliant week for one he had kissed the girl of his dreams and he had gotten her to agree to go on a date with him. He couldn't believe when JJ had agreed to the date he had always assumed that JJ would never be into him. He had always know that they should be more then friends he had tried to tell her once about how he felt about her but he had chickened out, then she started going out with Will and he thought he would never get his chance with her but when she had told him the story of how they had broken up. He knew that that was his chance, his one chance to kiss her and he had taken it. But it had been worth the leap.

Then Reid realised Emily was walking over to him, she had a look in her eye that made Reid suddenly feel a bit hot. When she got to his desk she said quietly "Spencer, I think we need to talk." They way Emily had used his first name he knew it was important but he still hoped that it wouldn't be about the kiss. Reid then said " I know." Emily looked into the eyes of the man she loved and said " I kissed you and I don't really know what to say, I tried to forget it but I cant, they you ran away like I was poison or something , Reid you should know that I really like you" then Emily did something that she shouldn't have she leaned in towards Reid going to kiss him but Reid pulled away quickly and said "Emily . Have you gone made? I didn't realise that you had liked me more then a friend but the thing is, that I only like you as a friend and I always thought you would end up with Hotch." Reid saw that this had really hurt her. Emily felt like she was being tortured being told by a man she love that she was not good enough for him, she felt herself whell up but she kept herself together because she hadn't let anyone see her cry since she had been 16 years old. "But why don't you want us to be together?" she asked quietly. Reid looked into one of his best friends eyes and simple said " Im seeing someone and I think that she might be the one." When Emily herd this she lost the rag completely and said " Fine then Reid but this was your only chance and you just blew it!" Reid watched as Emily stormed away from him he had felt bad about how harsh he had been.

As Emily felt her saying that Reid had just blown it she knew she was lying if he asked her to she would run into his arms and never let him go but she knew now that he had never thought of her like that and that made her sad. She then thought about what Reid had said about herself and Hotch. She had never even thought of Hotch like that before but she knew that she would never be able to move on from Reid she loved him and she couldn't change that.

_**I hope ye like the story so far I have been doing my best please leave your comments. Sorry about the spelling it is not my strongest point.**_


	6. Chapter 6

There was a knock on JJs door that made her jump out of her skin, she had been sitting on her coach staring at her TV but it wasn't on , she had been thinking about Reid and what they were doing. This could mess the whole team up but what if Reid was the one for her what if Reid was her knight in shining armour and she couldn't give him up that easily, he made her feel things that no man had ever made her feel. Then she realised that she had been just sitting there and he had knocked on the door for about the third time, she jumped up and went to open the door. She sung the door open and there was Reid dressed in a black shirt and grey pants. She couldn't help but grin at him when he looked like that "Hiya" she said.

Reid nervously said hi and asked if she was ready to go. She just said she had to get her jacket and told Reid to sit down on the coach. He sat down in a state of shock he knew that JJ was stunning but tonight there was something different and he liked it. She was wearing a short little reviling black dress and it had definitely affected him.

He turned to see that JJ had entered the room "Are you ready to go?" she asked. Reid nodded and got up and walked out the door.

They were sitting in the car with an uncomfortable silence . JJ decided to try and start talking so she started chatting with Reid and after that they had no trouble talking after that.

When they got to the restaurant Reid jumped out to the other side of the car to open the door he helped JJ out of the car and she smiled a dashing smile in his direction that made Reid blush a little.

When they were seated at the table Reid looked a little sad. " What's wrong? Its not me is it?" JJ asked sounding rather sad. Reid looked up at her she couldn't believe that she thought that it was her fault he really liked her and the more he thought about it he didn't just like her he loved her. " Of course its not you , its just that well can we really get serious because of the fact we work together. I think that we could be great together, but it might affect our work." JJ looked at him a little sadly and said "I know this could totally ruin the team but the thing is Reid, I really like you and this could be great." "So lets give it a try, but well keep it a secret from the team" Reid looked up to see JJ grinning at him. Before he realised what he was doing he had started kissing her with more urgency then there first kiss and JJ seemed just as eager then JJ whispered into his lips " Lets get out of here."

They didn't talk the whole way home but this time it was uncomfortable they were thinking about what there were about to do. But that didn't seen to stop either of them. And before they knew were they were, they were outside Reids apartment and they began kissing passionately again. Reid pushed the door open and dragged JJ in to his apartment and they stopped for a second and Reid asked JJ was she sure that she wanted to go through with what they were about to do but she just smiled and began kissing and moving towards the bedroom.

**_Sorry about leaving ye on a cliff but Im not sure whats going to happen next. Please leave reviews. I still dont own a thing._**


	7. Chapter 7

JJ woke up the next morning feeling a bit confused but suddenly remembered last night. She couldn't believe it she had slept with Reid and what was even more amazing was that he definitely knew his way around Morgan definitely did not give Reid enough credit.

Reid woke up and saw JJ looking at him and he smiled and asked "How did you sleep?"

"Good" and she leaned in and kissed him.

And that led to another round of making love. And before either of them knew the time they were late for work. They normally didn't work on weekends but they had missed out on a lot of paperwork while on the last case so they all had to go in.

JJ decided that it would look less suspicious if she went in before Reid. So she quickly pecked Reid on the lips and hoped out of the car.

Reid watched as she went in the doors of the BAU he knew that he shouldn't be doing what they were doing but it felt right to him after a couple of minutes he hoped out of the car and followed JJ through the door. When he got to the bullpen all of his team, including Garcia were at Morgan's desk. He walked over to them and asked "Why is everyone here, is something wrong?"

Morgan turned his head quickly on hearing a voice he was so messed up over the fact that Emily was missing he just had hoped that it might have been hers. He knew that it might be a bit late and he should have told her but he loved Emily and she was missing and it was like he had gotten the wind knocked out of him and he couldn't quite seem to shake the feeling.

When no one answered, Reid asked again more loudly but she wasnt sure she wanted to get an answer because of the look on Morgans face. Then he heard JJ say quietly and sadly "Emilys missing."

"What, how do you know shes missing" Reid asked .

Morgan answered her this time because he seemed to have snapped back to reality "Well you are about a half an hour late and we all know how punctual she is and when she didn't arrive at 8 I began to worry so I tried ringing her but there was no answer and buy this time I was getting really worried so I got Garcia to try and find the signal from her phone but it wasn't on, then I remembered that she had told me that she was going to dinner with her mom yesterday so I rang Ambassador Prentiss and asked her if Emily had turned up for dinner last night and it turned out she hadn't gone out with her mother and I asked why she didn't worry about her daughter and just replied that she had assumed that we had a case and that Emily hadn't had time to call her and that when you came in."

Reid didn't know what to do or say and then Hotch came down and said to everyone "Can ye all come into the conference room we need to try and find out what happened to Emily"

Everyone was really worried for there friend but they were hopeing that it might have just be a silly mistake and that Emily might just have slept in but they all knew that she never would just sleep in.

When they got into the into the conference room Hotch was the first one to speak "I know that everyone is upset but we need to find out what happened to Emily firstly were going to have to profile her behaviour recently and that should really give us a good idea of weather she is missing on her own accord or that she was taken."

Morgan then said in a rather cross way "I cant do this, she is like my best friend and I don't think that I can handle this actually she is more to me then a friend I love her and I have never told her and now I don't think I will be able to." He then slammed his fist onto the table

JJ put her hand on his shoulder and said reassuringly "Im sure when we find her you can tell her that and shell fell the same way."

Hotch then said rather loudly to get the attention of his tam back to the matter at hand "So we need to find out who was the last person to talk or see Emily last night."

Reid said quietly that it was him.

Hotch looked at him as if telling him to go on.

Reid then reluctantly told them about how Emily had told him that she loved him and what he said to her.

Everyone was quite and Morgan looked like he was after being stabbed in the back but Reid was more interested in JJ but she looked like she was wheeling up and she wouldn't look at Reid then she said "I have got to get out of here"

JJ got up and half ran out of the room Reid got up and followed her. The rest of the team were left sitting there wondering what was happening with Reid, Emily and seemingly JJ.

Hotch said "This could be very complicated but with what Reid tells us Id say that Emily properly wasn't taken and I don't think that Emilys in any danger so well decide what well do to find her when JJ and Reid come back."

Reid had followed JJ into her office were he found her standing there crying "Whats wrong JJ?"

"What do you think is wrong, you should have told me that Emily had said that to you and then you slept with me when you knew that Emily was feeling like that shes my best friend and now shes missing and it might be over you and being honest I relly thought that we had something special but if you had thought like that you would have told me!" JJ was roaring by the time she had finished.

Reid looked like he was about to start cryin he tried to catch hold of JJs hand but she just pulled away he then said "JJ, I think that we have something really special but I didnt think that telling you what Emily had said to me was that important because I told her straight out that I liked someone else."

JJ looked and Reis and said "Get out of my office, NOW!."

Reid took one last sad look at JJ and walked out wondering how he could have screwed up so badly.

_**Hi, please leave you comments and let me know what ye think, by the way this is not the end there is going to be much more, hope ye like it!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Emily sat on her couch, her eyes red from crying but she had seemed to run out of tears. All she could think of was the things Reid had said to her she knew he didn't mean to be hurtful but all the same she had just told him that she loved him and he definitely didn't seem to love her. She could hear her phone ringing it was Morgan again she knew that the team would be worried about her but at this moment she couldn't have cared less she knew shed have to face Reid sooner or later but she preferred later.

Reid was sitting at his desk stunned at the way JJ had reacted to what he told the team about what Emily had said to him, he didn't think that it had been something big seeming he had told Emily that he was going out with someone else he sat there wondering what he should do.

Morgan just sat there stunned in the conference room wondering how he had missed that Emily had liked Reid he couldn't bring himself to say love but he knew that Emily wouldn't be missing unless it had been the truth, he had loved Emily for so long he had never thought about the fact that she might have fallen in love wit someone other then him, he had always thought that she would have just ended up with him but he couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if he hadn't been such a girl.

JJ was sitting in her office she was crying silently into her arms, she couldn't understand why Reid hadn't just told her that Emily was in love with him and the more she thought about ut the more she realised that she was in love with Reid and she knew this wasn't good because she knew that Reid could only take so much of this relationship stuff so she knew she wouldn't be able to tell him how she felt until this mess has been sorted out.

Rossi and Hotch were standing and talking on the platform above the bullpen the were talking they both looked around the room say Reid sitting at his desk in a state that would be a sight they had never seen before he looked like he was about to faint or like he was just after finding out something huge, then they saw Morgan sitting in the conference still a bit stunned, the senior profilers had know that he liked Prentiss but they didn't really estimate the intensity of his feelings towords her. Hotch looked at Rossi and said "This is going to be very complicated and by the looks of things we could end up wit ha few broken hearts."

"I agree that this is going to be complicated but I don't think that there are going to be any broken hearts." Rossi replied

Hotch looked at his college wit ha questioning look and said "Well obviously Reid seems to be in love with JJ and while she might feel the same way too she knows that one of her best friends loves him too and Morgan seems to be in love with Prentiss but shes obviously not interested in him like that, so how will this work out not to involve heart ace?"

"Well in case you haven't noticed there are four people involved in this… love square, and JJ and Reid already seem to be together if Im not mistaken and that leaves Morgan and Prentiss and in my opinion they would be great together if Morgan only gets the guts to tell her how he feels this might end up a happily ever after if were lucky but I might be wrong and then that will lead to plenty of broken hearts."

Hotch then say Morgan jump up as if he had been shocked the he nugged Rossi and point to Morgan who was now nearly out the door.

Morgan had just decided that he was going to find Emily and tell her how he felt he ran out of the conference room and ran to Hotch and Rossi and told them what he was going to do they just nodded not giving him any felling. He was in his car now and he had decided that he was going to try her apartment first.

He arrived outside her apartment and went straight to her apartment on floor 2 he knocked on the door he could hear someone inside but he couldn't hear any movement so he said loudly "Emily if you don't let me in I'm going to knock down you door if you don't open it in 10. 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 he was getting into a position to kick the door when it flew open. He looked at Emily and he couldn't help but feel pity for her but he didn't let it show. Emily stood there waiting for him to say something.

"Hi" Morgan said wondering how he was going to start so he jus t walked pasther and into her apartment not caring about the look he was getting from Emily.

She turned sharply and said rather acidly "Why are you here, Derrick.?"

Morgan softly said "When you didn't turn up for work today I thought that something might be wrong and I got worried so I came looking for you, Reid told us what happened last night and I wanted to come and make sure that you were ok."

Emily felt really embarrassed on hearing that Reid had told the team about what had happened and before she knew it she had started roaring crying and she couldn't stop.

When Morgan realised that Emily was crying he put is hands around her he knew that it was a bit of a risk but when he found her responding by putting her hand around his back and he knew that it was wrong but he couldn't help grin a little by the fact that she had not pushed him away.

Reid was still a bit baffled about the way JJ had reacted to the news. He couldn't stop himself thinking about the way she had reacted, he just didn't get women but there was one thing he did know and that was that he couldn't lose JJ over Emily's silliness and he thought more about how he felt about JJ and realised that he loved her and that he would have to tell her this even if it ment having to quit his job, he would pick JJ over work any day of the week and she needed to know this.

Reid was outside the door off wondering what he was going to say and eh decided that he would know what to do so he opened the door and eh found himself looking at a JJ she was crying into her hands this made his heart cry out he cleared his throat to let her know that he was there she quickly looked up at him and wiped the tears from her eyes and asked "What are you doing here, Reid, I asked you to leave."

Reid looked at JJ and said "I know but I have to tell you something." He paused for a few seconds and said "Jennifer, I love you and you should know that and I should have told you about Emily and Im really sorry."

JJ looked into Reid's eyes and say that he ment everything he said, she then said "I love you too but we cant let anyone know about this until we get Emily and make sure that shell be ok with it."

Reis nodded and agreed and then there's nothing in this world I want to do more is then to kiss you right now and I know I cant so I better go before I lose my control and get us into a lot of trouble.

**There will be more but I wont be able to post for about 2 weeks because I have got exams. So please let me know what ye think if I get the reviews up to 10 Ill write quicker! PRETTY PLEASE**


	9. Chapter 9

Morgan just stood there with the women he love, he could feel his shirt getting wetter from from Emilys tears. He didnt know what to say because he wanted to tell her how he felt he decided he would tell her when she calmed down.

Emily stodd there crying into Morgans firm chest, she couldnt help but feel the musels and she had never thought about it but she cared about Morgan, he was like the brother she never had. After a fem moments she began to stop the crying and she then pulled out from around Derricks welcoming hug, she looked up into his eyes and she saw something in there. She then asked "Are you ok? You look like you have something to say."

Mor gan knew that this was it so he caught Emilys hands he lokked into her socked eyes and he just simply said "Emily Prentiss, I love you."

Emily stood the like an idiot she didnt know what to say, she never thought thought about him like that and she said with a slight shake "Morgan ..." but she was topped suddenly when she felt Morgans lips on hers and he was kissing her with passion she had never been given before and before she knew it she was kissing back she tried thinking about what was happening but she gave up because she couldnt think when she was being kissed like that.

Reid had just told JJ that he had loved her and he found out that she had felt the same way he couldnt help himself he had started kissing her with all he felt and before he knew it they were makeing out like a couple of teenagers on her coach.

Then JJ pulled away from Reid with great efoort and asked "Should we be doing this? I mean in work."

"No but I love the danger" and they started kissing again

3 months later

The two couples of the team had told everyone about there relationships and when Garcia heared about Emily and Morgans relationship she had gotton a bit odd with Emily because she had told Emily how she delt for Morgan an ahe still is. Reid and JJ are still going strong and Reid is trying to find a perfect engagement ring to ask JJ to marry nium.

If you have anything to say or to add please leave a comment and thanks for reading I dont own Criminal Minds. Spellin check is broken on my comp sorry


End file.
